The Reaper of Beacon
by Jake Wolf
Summary: The story takes place after the fall of the quincy and starts at the beginning of RWBY. To a point I will make references to the fallen Monty Oum, that said this story won't follow the storyline of Bleach or RWBY. It will have it's own storyline and things will change from early on. Ichigo will be mondo powerful, but not unbeatable, and the pairing well that's no secret, just look.


**Well here it is, another story. Yes I'm alive, I'm working on everything but I've been so focused on making new stuff my old stuff is waiting to be updated. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the story and find things to your liking. The legalities kind of explain everything, but they'll be the only legal stuff. That said I hope no one dislikes me for this and if you do ah well.**

The Reaper of Beacon

Legalities: I own neither Bleach nor RWBY. I only own original characters and plot. That said this is an adult crossover and the pairing is at least Blake/Ichigo, possibly other girls as well. All depends. A few things you'll notice if you read Naruto the huntsman and Naruto the scythe master are a reference to dat Bella booty, smoking dust, and other things. Anyway that said on to the story

Chapter 1: Being picked for Beacon

Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the streets of Vale. He was a rather tall young man with tanned skin, orange hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a swimmer's physique. He carried a blade on his back and one on his hip. The larger of the two was a huge Khyber knife and the smaller was a large trench knife. Ichigo was currently heading to a dust shop at the request of his roommate to pick up some fire dust for her gauntlets. He noticed a girl in a red cape walking into the dust shop he was headed toward and muttered "Well that's not unusual in the least."

It really wasn't, seeing as how he was used to seeing this particular girl at dust shops around town throughout his stay in Vale. He'd even talked to her once or twice and learned that her name was Ruby Rose. He knew from talking to her that she was fifteen attending Signal and was a scythe wielder. Her uncle Qrow was the one who taught her how to build, maintain, and use her sniper scythe Crescent Rose. She wore a red hood, had red tips to her hair, and had a black and red themed outfit. Ichigo shook his head pulling himself out of his thoughts on Ruby and walked into the store.

Ruby was going over ammo with stars in her eyes and listening to music so Ichigo just passed her by without a word. He walked back to where the fire dust was kept and got a case of the stuff, amazingly his roommate had enough Lien to buy three cases and had given him enough for a case and a few vials of lightning dust for himself. He got himself the lightning dust then put it in the case and locked it before starting for the door. However as he got to the door it was busted open by two large brutish thugs. He sighed and muttered "Really? This place gets robbed as I'm leaving?"

One of the thugs looked at him and asked "Where do you think you're going carrot top?" Ichigo just glared in response his usual scowl set on his face as he walked back and tapped Ruby on the shoulder. She turned and saw him then smiled and he smiled back slightly in greeting. Ruby started to ask what was up when he pointed at his ears. She glanced at them confused then he pointed at her ears. She touched them and felt the headphones she was wearing before blushing.

Ichigo smiled as she took off the headphones and said "Ruby, this place is being robbed." Ruby gasped and he said "However I think you can help me clear the place before I head home. It's not like we've got anything else going on." She nodded and set her sniper to scythe mode then turned to face the door. Ichigo turned with her drawing Hollow Zangetsu, the Khyber knife, and pointing it at the grunts who watched the two of them warily.

Ruby smirked and asked "Hey Ichigo, you go low I go high or you go high I go low?" She looked at him and he held up one finger before thinking about it and holding up a second saying option two. She nodded and they rushed at the two goons Ichigo jumping into the air and Ruby going across the ground. They smirked when they knocked the two out then Ichigo and Ruby jumped back as a blast of ice dust hit the ground between them.

A man with reddish orange hair, a bowler hat, and white suit with black buttons was standing there pointing a cane at the two of them. Ichigo swore and said "Ruby, guard the shop keep, I'll deal with this bastard." Ruby nodded and jumped behind the counter while Ichigo rushed at the guy swinging his blade to deflect the blasts of Dust, his zanpakutou easily withstanding the blasts and swung his blade releasing a wave of blue energy shouting "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Ruby blinked and her eyes got wide as she stared at the awesome power of Ichigo's blade then she put Crescent Rose in sniper mode and shot the guys rushing to help the man Ichigo just knocked back. Ichigo smiled at her then jumped back as his danger senses went off and a blast of dust hit where he was just standing. He coughed as he was hit by a second blast of dust which came to quickly for him to avoid. He flew back through the store and growled softly climbing back to his feet under a broken shelf.

Ruby stared at where Ichigo fell then switched her blade to scythe mode and rushed at the man who'd shot him down before swinging at him quickly multiple times. Ichigo watched Ruby and saw a blast about to hit her so he pushed her out of the way tearing open his side in the process. Ruby said "Ichigo why'd you do that?"

He smiled and said "Can't let a sweet little thing like you get hurt. You remind me to much of my little sisters for me to ever forgive myself if I let someone hit you." He coughed up a trickle of blood, and his aura started to heal his wound. It was weird, ever since he'd come to Remnant his spiritual power had changed. His zanpakutou had gone quiet and his Quincy powers had stopped pretending to be his zanpakutou. He occasionally talked to Zangetsu and the old man, as he took to calling his Quincy powers. He even found an incarnation of his fullbring and what not. Finally his body had undergone a lot of stress and physical changes to manifest Aura.

Ichigo held his side as his aura finished healing his wound then released a wordless Getsuga at the man who'd shot at Ruby. Ruby spun her scythe and shot backward allowing her to rush forward and slam her blade into one of the goons sending him flying. She chased after the man who had gotten into a bullhead that started flying away. Ruby followed them by getting on the roof and shooting at them with Crescent Rose. Ichigo used a Getsuga to blast the bullhead but it kept flying. After a short while a woman with blonde hair who was about as tall as Ichigo appeared and started throwing debris at the bullhead with magic.

Ichigo noticed the dust in the Bullhead and swore. If they made the thing crash they'd bloody well destroy the entire city. He tried to warn the woman and Ruby when someone stood at the door to the Bullhead and started launching lava based attacks to block the debris and stop Ruby and Ichigo's attacks. Ichigo swore and used a Getsuga to block the lava and send it flying back. The woman used her magic to cradle the bullhead and lower it to the ground after Ruby shot out its engines.

Ichigo looked at Ruby and said "Good Job Ruby." Ruby smiled at the praise then noticed the woman studying the two of them. The woman looked at Ichigo and he nodded saying "Thanks for the help. We probably couldn't have done it without you." The woman nodded and motioned for them to follow her to the ground. Ichigo sighed and hopped off the building after picking Ruby up in his arms and saying "Meet you at the bottom." He jumped down only to be followed by the woman who started chewing him out.

He listened to her dispassionately and watched as the police approached them. Ichigo set Ruby down and put his swords on his back motioning for her to do the same with her sniper scythe. She did as he directed and slowly folded it up before putting it on her back holding her hands up. Ichigo turned to the police who pointed their guns at the two and said "Freeze you two; we're bringing you in for questioning." Ichigo nodded and Ruby's eyes started to water. Ichigo pat her head comfortingly. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

The woman led the police to their station, which was nearby and had them escort the two to an interrogation room pulling out her credentials. Ichigo didn't make out what she wrote on her credentials and mumbled softly then noticed they'd locked up the dust he bought. He swore and growled struggling against the cuffs holding him to his chair. He growled out "If you cost me that dust I'm going to beat the shit out of you. I bought it for my roommate."

One of the cops laughed at him and said "If we find out you are causing trouble and this dust is stolen we'll take it from you and lock you up." Ichigo snorted and waited for him to finish blustering. The cop saw he didn't faze Ichigo and looked away realizing he wasn't going to intimidate this one. Ruby however looked worried until she felt Ichigo's free hand on her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. The cop snorted and said "Maybe we should arrest you for soliciting a minor." Ichigo snorted and the cop slammed his hands on the table going "Do you think this is funny or something?"

Ichigo snorted and said "No I think it's pathetic. A few cops having to try and scare a kid and a young adult because they were found at the scene of a crime where the owner reported they were trying to help him rather than help his enemies. If you have a problem with us then say it. We weren't trying to be vigilantes we were just trying to help out a store owner in need. If that's a crime then I guess we should be arrested, if not you need to let us go."

The cops grumbled then walked out of the room as the woman from earlier walked in with a man with silvery gray hair and black eyes. The man smiled and said "Hello I am Professor Ozpin, Head of Beacon Academy. Who are you?" Ruby was eating cookies that Ozpin had set on the table so Ichigo decided he'd speak for both of them.

He said "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I was a drifter until a friend of mine gave me new purpose. This is Ruby Rose. She's been a friend of mine for several months. We met when she was buying ammo for her rifle. Can I ask what you want with either Ruby or I Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin smiled and said "Yes. To answer your question I wanted to offer you both a place at my school." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Ozpin continued "What you did was dangerous, but showed a well thought out plan. That said I would like it if you would attend my school as a student and teacher or two students. It's up to you. Though I think you'd be a great teacher Ichigo."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Ruby suddenly gasped realizing who Ozpin was. He glanced at her and she whispered "Ichigo this is professor Ozpin. That means the woman with him is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. If they're offering us a position at Beacon we should so totally take it." Ichigo chuckled and ruffled Ruby's hair causing her to glare up at him with a cute pout.

Ichigo looked at her and said "If you want to be a huntress this is the perfect opportunity I would never deny you this, but talk to your dad and Yang first. I understand why you want to be a huntress Ruby I've devoted my life to helping people, but you don't know how hard that is." He turned to Ozpin and said "I'll be a teacher on my own conditions, same for a student, especially because I don't know how good of a teacher I'll be. So how about we meet again and talk about this at my home."

Ozpin nodded and said "I think that'd be a wonderful Idea. Miss Rose why don't you go home and talk with your family about my offer then if they agree and you still want to come know that you will have entry into the school the moment you step on the airship. Ichigo I will meet you in the middle of town at a café tomorrow then we can go to your home from there." Ichigo nodded and Ruby sighed but nodded before the four left police station gathering their belongings.

Ichigo walked to his home, where his roommate was probably pissed it took him so long, unless she'd seen him on the news, then she'd be pissed she missed the fun. Either way he was in for an earful. He stretched as he walked Zangetsu on his hip and back, the dust in his hand and his own supply hidden on his person. He found out early on that by combining dust with his attacks he could alter how dangerous they were.

He finished his walk when he got to his apartment and pulled out his key. He walked in and said "Elisa I'm here."

Elisa walked downstairs and watched him then said "Hey Ichigo." He could see her knuckles tightening on the wall and swore because he was in deep shit. She hit a lot harder than his father, and had a temper to match his own. Ichigo sighed and tossed her, her dust, which she caught, and watched as she checked it over before saying "Why the hell are you so late?"

Ichigo shrugged and said "There was a holdup at the Dust shop. You still want me to either go to school or get a job, since I lost my last one, right?" She nodded and he said "What can you tell me about Ozpin." Elisa stared at him and slowly set her dust in her room then raised an eyebrow as if to say 'There's a lot you're not telling me.' He winced at the look and said "What do you want to know?"

Elisa growled and said "What did you do that you attracted the notice of Ozpin? Why are you suddenly asking me about school and or work, and why do I have the feeling you are hiding things like you were hiding things about your past." Ichigo winced with each question sinking into a chair and started running a hand through his hair muttering softly. Elisa growled softly and said "Ichigo. You have ten minutes to explain everything or else I'm kicking your ass, special abilities or no. I let you get away with hiding your past, because I see how it haunts you, but not anymore. Either you tell me what's going on or you can get out. However if Ozpin offered you anything whether it be a job or a position as a student I suggest you take it."

Ichigo blinked and slowly explained everything that happened to him that day. He didn't leave out anything, since he knew that Elisa would be pissed if he left anything out. She studied him as he talked noticing he wasn't nervous despite what he talked about then he finished with "So I told Ozpin to meet me at the café in town and that we'd discuss my possible enrollment or employment."

Elisa nodded and said "Alright. I suggest you do whatever it takes to join Beacon Ichigo. It's the perfect place for a protector like you. Though I think you'd hate to be a student since you said you finished high school a while back. You're what nineteen?" He nodded and she continued "Then I suggest you take a position as a teacher. Or you could enroll as a first year, but do whatever you think is right. Anyway I'm going to bed after I sort my dust. You do what you want."

Ichigo nodded and headed off to his room pulling out the pouch containing his dust and sorting it in the special containers he had that would connect to Zangetsu. He found out from Zangetsu that the Dust would be absorbed into the blade permanently after so many inductions. He slipped some lightning dust into Zangetsu and watched as the blade glowed dark blue with white lightning arcing all along it. He stretched and said "Well looks like it's almost done combining with you Zangetsu."

Zangetsu and Juda, his Quincy powers, replied "Yes it does. You realize you can combine another dust with your Quincy blade." Ichigo in reply just injected a fire cartridge into the smaller of his two blades making it turn red with black flames forming along the blade. He grinned and Zangetsu said "Glad you like it king. I can't wait to see how our Getsuga Tensho does with the new enhancements." Juda agreed and Ichigo smirked slightly as he placed his blades beside his bed before lying down.

Ichigo passed out and dreamed of the end of the winter war. He dreamed of his friends saying goodbye then it faded to black as if something was repressing the rest of his memories. His dreams had been like this since before he'd moved in with Elisa, so he didn't know what it meant.

The following morning Ichigo woke up with his head pounding, and his blades humming. He got up and stretched then headed to the bathroom and washed up. He stared into the mirror in his bathroom seeing his eyes were slightly bloodshot and that his face looked haggard. He knew it came from the nightmares he had involving the Grimm. He stretched and washed his face then got dressed before strapping both Zangetsus to his back and hip. He slipped his dust pouch onto his belt and ran a hand through his hair then started for the door.

As he reached the door Elisa looked out her door and said "Good luck Ichigo. If you don't decide to go to beacon you can come back here, but I think you'd like it there so I don't expect you to come back without it being to say goodbye. Have fun with life Ichigo, and stop being so damn moody!" They both chuckled as Ichigo waved goodbye and headed out the door. He had about an hour before he was to meet Ozpin, since he'd slept in despite his nightmares.

He walked the streets humming softly and nodding to the occasional person he passed. He wasn't paying too much attention to where he was going or what he was doing, really he was just paying enough attention to keep from walking into anything or anyone. Ichigo noticed the occasional Faunus trying to go out of their way to avoid him do to his scowl. He smiled at every Faunus he passed after that causing them to smile back and realize he wasn't a Faunus hater. Ichigo had a few Faunus friends he regularly talked to, but most of them kind of avoided him due to his darker nature.

It was almost as if they could sense an apex predator in his former hollow. He sighed as he walked into the coffee shop and ordered a hot chocolate then sat down at a table outside. As he waited for Ozpin, he found himself thinking over what he knew about the man. He knew he was a world renowned hunter. He was also the head of Beacon and had an eye for talent. Hell he may even be able to help him with his promise to Ruby. He'd just have to see.

Ozpin showed up ten minutes later drinking from a cup and said "Hello." Ichigo nodded sipping his hot chocolate and the two locked eyes. Brown to Gray, their eyes looked into each other. Both weighing the other and trying to find either fault or what makes them tick. Both seemed to find something they liked as Ozpin said "So, what exactly is your name?"

Ichigo smiled and said "You offered me a job without knowing my name?" Ozpin simply nodded and he replied "Ichigo Kurosaki. To answer any other general questions you might have I'm Nineteen, have hunted Grimm before, and I have my own goals for possibly joining you. None of them is to become a hunter; I don't need beacon to do that. I just need my blades."

Ozpin nodded and said "Understandable mister Kurosaki. So what are your demands for me to have you either on my staff or as a student at my school? Normally I wouldn't entertain notions of letting a prospective student control things, but you are a special case." Ichigo blinked wondering why he was a special case then shrugged slightly and motioned for Ozpin to go on. Ozpin smirked slightly and said "Sadly I can't promise you free reign if you're a student. I can however promise that within reason any conditions you ask will be granted seeing as I probably need you more than you need me as the saying goes." He took a sip of his drink and watched Ichigo who was weighing his options.

He finally stated "Alright my first request is to be a student but instead of going through your normal initiation you let me pick the team I'm on after the teams have been decided. Second I will be a teacher's assistant, if you require it, and I promise to guide my team even if I'm not their leader. Third I will take any initiation test you deem appropriate to prove my worth. Fourth I want to know everything you have on Summer Rose. I promised Ruby I'd find her and I always keep my promises if it's within my power. Other than that I'll be a normal student and you can do with me, to a point, as you please. Are my terms acceptable?"

Ozpin slowly nodded and said "Yes Mr. Kurosaki, your terms are very acceptable. I expected them to be a bit more outlandish but you gave me more than I expected. I honestly thought you wouldn't give me anything. Ah well I've been surprised many times. I'm happy you decided to attend beacon. There will be a transport at the end of the month. Now if you'll excuse me I must go to Miss Rose's home." Ichigo nodded and the two went their separate ways.

 **Author's note: Well here it is yet another story. Heh I have several more started that I'll be posting up before I get back to my older stories. So simple warning, if you're waiting for a particular story I'll be having a poll up with the ones I'll be working on after the first chapters of all the new stuff is up so be on the lookout and be ready to vote for your story. the top three will be worked on alongside my original stories and my novel which should be published next year. Anyway thanks for reading and see you when things are updated again.**


End file.
